


Cuddles Fix Everything

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, cursing, jeongin is sick, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: Jeongin wakes up feeling a little icky. Things start to go downhill when he wakes up for the second time, but his boyfriends are there to help.





	Cuddles Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick currently and got inspired to write a sickfic so enjoy what my dead brain has decided to produce

Jeongin had woken up sticky, his clothes stuck to his skin in an uncomfortable way. He frowns before peeling the blankets off of himself, he felt gross.

He doesn't think much of it, figuring that one of his boyfriends had turned up the heat during the night.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up- a little too quickly he realizes as his vision gets spotty and he loses his balance, grabbing into the bed frame to stable himself until his vision cleared up.

He lets out a cough, his throat feeling a little itchy, before sighing. He was feeling a little fuzzy but brushed it off as being tired. His boyfriends did keep him up late last night, wanting him to be their taste tester for the cookies they decided to make at three in the morning.

He stretches a bit before shivering, he was sweating a few minutes ago but now he was freezing. He picks up a random hoodie from the side of the room, a black one with a small embroidered rose on the chest- Chan's. He pulls the hoodie over his head and torso, smiling in content as it begins to warm him instantly, the faint smell of Chan's cologne on it making him happier.

Jeongin hears a couple of muffled voices from outside of the room, probably coming from the living room. He knew the two older boys enjoyed cuddling and watching TV in the mornings.

He makes his way out of their bedroom and down the hallway. He peeks into the kitchen, their mess from last night completely untraceable, before continuing to the living room.

Tripping over a box next to the doorway and barely catching himself before falling, the youngest makes his presence known and the two older boys look up at him from their spot on the couch, their smiles instantly growing.

"Innie baby!" Chan calls out, one arm wrapped around Woojin as the oldest leans against his chest, both of their feet tangled as they lay on the couch. Chan extends his free arm out to the younger who happily walks towards them.

The two older boys shift a bit to make room for the youngest who gladly tucks himself into Chan's chest, an arm wrapped around Woojin.

"Did you sleep well?" Woojin asks, turning his head towards the younger and placing a hand on his cheek, his thumb lightly caressing it.

"Mmh yeah, I slept good," Jeongin says as he closes his eyes and presses towards Woojin's touch, grateful for the affection. Woojin frowns as he feels the slight heat radiating off of Jeongin.

"You feeling okay?" Woojin asks, "You're a bit hot,"

"I'm fine hyung, don't worry," Jeongin says softly, opening his eyes and smiling at the oldest. Woojin smiles and presses a kiss to Jeongin's nose causing the younger to giggle.

"Alright, if you say so," Woojin says, pulling his hand away from Jeongin's cheek and pressing the back of it to Jeongin's forehead briefly. The younger felt unnaturally hot to him, but he said he felt fine so Woojin would trust him. He was still going to keep an eye on the younger though. "Please let us know if you do feel sick though, okay?"

"Okay," Jeongin agrees, closing his eyes and nuzzling the side of his face into Chan's chest. He was feeling drowsy again and knew they didn't have any plans for the day so he deciding that taking a nap wouldn't do any harm.

He hears his boyfriends talk faintly. He picks up a few words; _hot, sick, medicine_, but he's too tired to fully register what they're saying.

So instead he focuses on listening to Chan's heartbeat, letting it lull him to sleep.

Thirty minutes later Jeongin shoots up from his spot on the couch, startling an almost asleep Woojin who had taken Chan's spot on the couch. Chan wasn't in the living room and Jeongin didn't have any time to look for the male before he felt like he was about to puke again.

He makes a quick run to the bathroom, throwing the door open and leaning over the toilet in a matter of seconds, empty the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

He feels a hand rubbing his back lightly and he slumps backwards, his energy drained. He pants a little, catching his breath before opening his eyes and seeing Woojin sitting next to him, attempting to soothe the smaller boy.

He looked over at Chan who had just entered the bathroom with a small towel and a glass of water. He closed his eyes as he felt Chan wipe his mouth before pressing the glass against his lips, urging him to drink a little.

Jeongin complies, taking a sip of the water and forcing down his burning throat. He grimaces at the pain.

Jeongin felt terrible, his head was pounding, all of the lights seemed too bright, his stomach was churning and he felt so hot yet cold at the same time.

He lets out a choked sob, feeling so gross. He felt like he could barely do anything for himself in the state he was in and he hated it.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he buries himself into the warmth of their chest. He takes a deep breath and can faintly smell Woojin's cologne through his stuffy nose. The scent helps him calm down and soon he's not crying anymore, just sniffling.

"Do you think you're going to throw up again?" He hears Woojin ask. Jeongin shakes his head and lets out a small 'no'.

"Are you able to brush your teeth then?" Woojin asks, "I doubt you like the taste of throw up in your mouth,"

Jeongin doesn't say anything but he opens his eyes, blinks a few times before looking at his boyfriends. He felt embarrassed with all their attention on him.

"I think I can," Jeongin says, pulling himself away from Woojin and attempting to stand up on shaky legs.

He hears Chan sigh before he feels arms guiding him to the edge of the bathtub. Jeongin sits down and frowns at how weak he is.

Woojin stands up and gets Jeongin's toothbrush ready before handing it to the younger who accepts it, eager to get the gross taste out of his mouth.

After two minutes Jeongin finished brushing his teeth and he's tired once again. Simple activities seeming to drain him of energy fairly quickly.

He feels himself being picked up and carried before being set on what he assumes in the bed.

He keeps his eyes closed, his head hurting more with the light in the room. He takes a deep breath, growing sleepy.

"Baby are you with us?" He hears Chan say and it takes him a few minutes to register the boy's words before he nods, a whine leaving the boys lips.

He feels someone brush his hair out of his face before placing something cool and wet on his forehead. He shivers slightly, but it feels good.

He then feels someone grab his hand, pressing a kiss to it. Jeongin squeezes the hand slightly before finally opening his eyes.

He blinks a few times to adjust his eyes to the lights before looking up and seeing Woojin holding a wet towel, cooling his face off. He then watches as Woojin sets the towel back into the bowl and dries his hands off. Woojin notices the youngests staring and smiles softly at him, pressing a kiss to his nose.

Jeongin smiles before looking to the side of the bed where Chan is sitting, holding his hand and gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Jeongin's hand.

"How are you feeling bub?" Chan asks softly, Woojin taking a seat next to him causing the bed to dip slightly.

"Like shit," Jeongin croaks out, and if he wasn't sick Woojin would lecture him about cussing. Instead, he stretches his arms out as a way to ask his boyfriend's to cuddle him.

Jeongin wasn't normally too clingy and didn't like affection as much as the other two (too much affection left him embarrassed and shy), but when he was sick he was the total opposite. Sick Jeongin loved liked to be babied and was very affectionate, and his boyfriends wouldn't mind it if there wasn't the chance that cuddling and kissing him could get them sick too.

"You know we can't Innie," Woojin says softly and Jeongin drops his arms, pouting at them. "If we get sick then who's gonna take care of you?"

"Please?" Jeongin asks, completely ignoring what Woojin had just said.

Woojin sighs and looks at Chan, Chan shrugs and they decide to say fuck it and risk it. As long as Jeongin was happy it'd be fine. They were both so whipped for the younger.

"Fine," Woojin says and Jeongin smiles. "But only after you take your medicine,"

Jeongin's smile instantly drops and he begins to whine.

"The grape medicine tastes so gross though!" Jeongin whines.

"That's why I got cherry," Chan says, standing up and walking over to the side of the room where he pulled out a bottle of medicine. "I picked it up while you were napping just in case, we know how much you hate the grape one,"

Jeongin's complaining stop and he accepts the medicine, swallowing in all one gulp. He scrunches up his face after swallowing, not enjoying the taste.

"It tastes bad but not as bad as grape," he says softly. He looks up at the two older boys and extends his arms again. "Cuddle now?"

Woojin and Chan accept Jeongin's offer this time and they lay on each side of the youngest, sandwiching him in between them.

Jeongin lays his head on Woojin's chest while the oldest wraps and arm around him, his other wrapped around Chan. Chan stretched his arm around both of the boys, snuggling into them.

"I love you hyungies," Jeongin mumbles, closing his eyes and sighing in content.

"I love you too," Chan says, pressing a kiss to Jeongin's forehead before leaning over and doing the same to Woojin. "I love you too Wooj,"

"I love you both too," Woojin says, smiling as he watches the two younger males.

And even though Jeongin felt like shit, he felt warm and happy surrounded by the two people that he loved, and it made him feel a little bit better.


End file.
